


Activate My Bell

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "Studying", Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirty Shuichi hours, Kokichi and Rantaro are roommates, M/M, PDA, pavlovian responses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: Kokichi thinks of a devious plan to make his boyfriend even more adorably flustered around him. It backfires.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, some background relationships that don't really matter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Activate My Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbow_Senia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_Senia/gifts).



> For the Saiou Pit Secret Valentines Exchange! Hey Senia, I'm your secret Valentines! Sorry this is a bit late, been a busy few days, but I really do hope you enjoy it!

Kokichi had one of those very threatening smirks on his face. Those usually meant he was planning to commit some petty nuisances of some sort, but the item he proudly presented to his roommate wasn’t any instrument of pranking, but rather a keychain with a bell on it. He jingled it in front of Rantaro with that shit eating grin practically glowing, but Rantaro just stared at it. 

“A… bell? Aww, did you make that, Kichi? How cute,” he praised the nightmare child. “It’s very cute.”

The “Supreme Leader” pouted. “I didn’t make it! Well, I put it on a keychain for ease of use, but I’m not showing you some arts and crafts project! If I wanted someone to praise me, there are a thousand people in my secret organization devoted to just that!”

Rantaro smirked a bit himself. “Oh? And here I thought that was Saihara’s job-”

“Oh, shut it,” Kokichi huffed. “If you keep acting like that, you won’t be worthy of hearing about my secret plan!”

“Forgive me, oh great and fearsome overlord,” Rantaro said in the most deadpan tone possible. “What are you plotting with the bell?”

Kokichi rolled the bell around between his fingers. “Weeeell, are you familiar with the works of Ivan Pavlov?”

“The guy with the dog?” Rantaro questioned. “I mean, yeah- I literally sit next to you in the class we learned about that in.”

Ignoring that last part, Kokichi began pacing around the small strip of floor in their shared room that wasn’t occupied by bed, table, or stuffed animal. “You see, if I just casually make this bell ring whenever I go in to give my beloved Saihara-chan affection, then after a while, he’ll just begin blushing every time he hears this bell!” He jingled it for emphasis and giggled. “It’ll be so adorable, just him getting all flustered!”

Rantaro stared intensely at the jingling bell. “Would that really work? I mean… it’s noisy in this school, so be it PDA or private stuff, he might not even pick up the noise.”

“That would be all the better- it would all be subliminal!” Kokichi proclaimed. “It’s alright if it’s beyond your mortal mind- after all, you can’t be expected to keep up with the Ultimate Supreme Leader, little Adventurer.” 

Rantaro rolled his eyes. “Sure, right. Well, let me know how that goes.”

———————

The perfect opportunity to test out the new plan would be at lunch, so the next day, Kokichi headed to the lunchroom with no intention to eat but every intention to bother the love of his life. He was sitting with Kaede and Tsumugi that day- at least one interesting piece of company, he supposed, and Tsumugi was a fine audience for his and Shuichi’s courtship rituals. He let the bell jingle as he clipped it to his phone like a charm and attacked Shuichi with a hug from the back. 

Shuichi almost fell backwards in his chair with the sneak attack, but laughed a little as he looked up and met Kokichi’s eyes. “Oh- Ouma-kun, you scared me,” he said, blushing just the slightest bit.

Kokichi pouted just a bit- Shumai was so formal, even after a month of dating! “You know, a Kokichi-kun would work all the same,” he insisted. “Or preferably, a Kichi-chan or ‘My Beloved Prince!’” 

“I-I’ll work on that,” Shuichi said softly as he glanced at his friends. Tsumugi was giggling, and Kaede was clearly holding back some of his own. “Um, would you like to eat with us? I know you normally skip lunch, but we’d love to have you!”

Ooh, another perfect chance! Kokichi made sure the bell was jingling as he caressed Shuichi’s cheek with a smirk. “Aww, babe, you’re too sweet! I would love to make your emotional support lesbians cringe!”

Kaede broke and laughed as Kokichi sat down in Shuichi’s lap, bell jingling all the while. “Gosh, you two are too much,” she said between laughs. “I swear, you two are gonna get detention from Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass Ishimaru one of these days just for PDA.”

“Actually, about that…” Kokichi pulled his phone out, trying not to let the bell jingle too much since his attention wasn’t on his beloved. He leaned over the table to show Kaede the picture on his phone of the local hall monitor Kiyotaka Ishimaru making out with detention regular Mondo Oowada in the detention hall, followed by one of Kiyotaka noticing him taking the picture and beginning to run after him desperately. “Well, he can’t do that without risking me letting this slip!”

Both girls launched into hysterical laughter. “Oh my gosh, for real?” Tsumugi questioned. “The rules simp simps for the rule breaker? Oh, this is just too good to be true!”

“You’re blackmailing him?” Kaede questioned. “Is that like, okay?”

“Eh, I didn’t say I was gonna show it to anyone, and like, I won’t, but he knows I know, and that’s enou-” He was cut off by Shuichi kissing his cheek suddenly, fiddling with a pen he’d gotten out. 

Shuichi giggled softly as he clicked the pen in his hand. “You’re so cute when you’re being all crafty,” he practically whispered into his ear before remembering the girls were there and turning bright red. “Ah- sorry, I don’t know what came over me!”

“I don’t mind at aaaaall~” Kokichi trilled, bell jingling as he nuzzled up to his beloved. A more affectionate and blushy Shumai? This experiment was working amazingly already!

———————

After a few days of the experiment, Kokichi was very curious to see how well it was coming along. He’d been making sure to reinforce the affection with the bell every time he reminded their friends how so very in love they were, so now was the perfect time to test if the bell itself was having an effect. He’d need a controlled environment for this part of the experiment, so he asked Shuichi to come with him to the library to… “study.” In all fairness, they did have a geometry test soon, so he probably should be studying without the air quotes, but he would be fine! He always managed to wing it. 

So, he brought the obligatory books and calculators and study guide to the library when he told Shuichi to meet him there so he could pretend that he was being productive while they just ended up making out by the Warrior Cats section. He saw plenty of study groups that weren’t fooling anyone scattered awkwardly across the library- Kyoko and Celestia certainly weren’t going to do much studying judging by the amount of black lipstick on Kyoko’s face, and Himiko shot him a glare as Angie doodled in her sketchbook. 

And, of course, the main attraction, his Shumai, was already there, trying to flip his pen in his fingers and failing adorably. Bell jingling, he went in for a forehead kiss and told Shuichi he was such an adorable dork. Shuichi responded by giving that pen a few clicks and nuzzling into Kokichi’s neck. 

“You ready to learn some formulas?” Shuichi asked with a loving trill as he pulled Kokichi into the seat beside him. Kokichi just answered with a giggle as he pulled out his barely used notes notebook. 

Shuichi seemed to shockingly make some sort of effort to concentrate on his own open books, fiddling more with that pen. “Kokichi, do you remember how to find the volume of a cylinder?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if this was him being quizzed or a genuine question. 

“Won’t that be on the cheat sheet?” Kokichi pouted. Was his beloved really going to make him work? How cruel!

“We don’t get a cheat sheet on this one, dear,” Shuichi told him gently. “So, try to recall, alright?”

“Uh, two pi-r-squared times the height?” He questioned. That sounded right. 

For his efforts, he got a gentle forehead kiss as Shuichi clicked the pen a few times. It made a nice sound, he could see why he’d been messing with it so much lately. “You’re so close, darling. Try again?”

Ah, bribery into being good at school work. How devious of his beloved! He nuzzled closer to Shuichi, jingling the bell a bit as he tried to think. “Hm… Ah, wait, so it wouldn’t be two- is it just pi-r-squared times the height?”

More pen clicks showered him in applause as Shuichi kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. Kokichi turned bright red as “you got that right” was whispered into his neck. Shuichi was being so forward today! He just adored it when he got all the affection initiated on him! As much as he loved being the one to make his beloved blush, Confident Shuichi was the hottest Shuichi of them all. 

Aah, but he’d wanted to test his hypothesis today, so he had to pull away after a moment and return to studying. “Uh, anyways, what about the surface area of a cylinder?” 

Shuichi hummed and hawed for a moment in deep thought. Perfect time to just jingle the bell and see if it made Shuichi all blushy-crushy! Just a ring and a ding and-

“It’s two pi r times the height,” Shuichi reported. “Or tau r times height if you wanna be more efficient with it.”

Kokichi was stunned a bit by the answer. He didn’t realize Shuichi was so good at memorizing annoying formulas! Then again, a detective’s sharp mind was surely good for more than just solving crimes, so he shouldn’t be too surprised. “Th-that sounds right,” Kokichi said, looking through the book Shuichi had brought to see if it was in there. 

The book got slammed shut as soon as he opened it, and Shuichi smirked mischievously at him. “Aww, aren’t you going to reward me first, my beloved prince~?” he trilled, giving the pen a few idle clicks. 

“C-can’t say no to that,” Kokichi stammered out. He went in for a quick peck, but was pulled into something much deeper, lingering as Shuichi stroked his hair and pulled him into his lap. Poor Kiyotaka Ishimaru would faint if he saw this kind of indecency in the library. The bookshelves hid them well as Shuichi started trailing the kisses down his neck, punctuated with a click of the pen. 

Not much studying got done that day, be it of geometry or Shuichi’s reactions to the bell. But, Kokichi couldn’t care less. 

———————

When that test came around, Kokichi wasn’t too worried about it. He usually did well enough in class so not even awful test grades could throw him down. He thought it would still be easy though, even so. Shuichi was wrong about there being no cheat sheet- maybe that was the case for his class, but his badly hungover teacher handed them out with the test. 

He pretty much breezed through it until he noticed the plain looking guy next to him clicking his pen in frustration as he squinted at the sheet. Kokichi felt a bit annoyed at first, until his brain started conjuring up images of Shuichi’s recent flirting. His cheeks burned intensely as he stared at the web of angles. Dammit, brain, why was his dumb head flesh mound doing this now?

As he tried to tune it out, he just felt himself getting more flustered once he got to a question about cylinders. Click click click went the pen, just as Shuichi’s had when they studied. All at once, it hit him like a slap in the face. All that fiddling Shuichi was doing with his pen was the same thing Kokichi had been doing with the bell- he was trying to Pavlov him right back!

He tried to finish the test quickly and then asked for a hall pass, which his teacher didn’t even blink before giving him. Shuichi had a free period now, and Kokichi had to give that little brat a piece of his mind! Well, not like he was mad, but he did want to get back at him. 

Most of Shuichi’s free periods were spent in his Talent Lab, and this one was no different. He was reading some files in the cozy armchair in his detective lair, and looked up upon hearing the door be flung open. Kokichi stomped over to him, plopped down in his lap, and huffed. “So Amami-chan is a little snitch, hm?”

“H-huh?” Shuichi looked genuinely confused. “About what-”

“He was the only one I told my genius plan to!” Kokichi exclaimed, holding the bell keychain up. “It was going to be perfect! But then he had to go ruin it and you did it back!”

His boyfriend began snickering. “Oh- that. Kokichi-kun, you weren’t being very secretive! I noticed right away! I just thought it would be fun to do it too, you know? When did you figure it out, anyways, don’t you have a test this period?”

“Yes, I did,” Kokichi said, poking Shuichi’s note. “But it was very hard to focus when the guy next to me started clicking his pen and all I could think about was your lips!”

The smug smile on Shuichi’s face faltered. “Oh… oops, sorry! I didn’t mean for it to distract you! I hope I didn’t cause you to get a bad grade. Please forgive me for not thinking using a pen through.”

Running his fingers up Shuichi’s cheekbone, Kokichi couldn’t help but to drop his pout in favor of a smile. “...well, I suppose I might be able to forgive you,” he started. “But you’ll have to give me a thousand kisses as penance!”

“A thousand, hm?” Shuichi smirked. “Well, I better get started then!” 

Shuichi began pressing kisses to every inch of Kokichi’s face. “One, two, three- oops, lost count! One, two…”

The two quickly dissolved into adoring giggles, and Kokichi felt this was a perfectly fine outcome to his experiment. Though, he slyly noted that Shuichi seemed to blush a bit when he dropped the bell keychain amidst the smooches. Perhaps he could call this volume of their epic battle of wits a tie! 

  
  
  



End file.
